Punky Horror Show~*~* Chap 1
by RockyShocky
Summary: Sort of like Rocky Horror-exactly like it-except loads of spoofs and Sara, Lindz, Chel and Janet are in it with me!! ^.^ peace out gurlz! Please R/R and if you want to be in one of my fics IM me!! ^.^ thanks! Rated R for language and me being a total nut.


A/N: Ah, yet another one of my fanfics, hopefully there wont be any evil flamers this time…the last time caused a flinch in my friends and family so…anyway lets just get on with the fanfic now wont we? And if anyone wants to know who people are, they are just most of my random kick ass friends! My friend's rock-don't mess with them. ^.^ This is dedicated to any one who has ever been called a freak-ya'll! FREAKS RULE! DON'T MESS WITH US OR WE WILL BUST YOUR ASS! Oh, and Magenta McKinley, I am sorry when I say Sara, I mean Sara who is "Miss Magenta". I am sorry for the inconvenience, but if it makes you feel better, I give you permission to ask Sara if you can pretend it is you. LOL! On to the story!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Jenn: "Alright! Welcome to yet another of my fanfics! I have put Sara and Chel and Lindz in my story right now! We are calling it the Punky Horror Show!"  
  
Sara: "::mumbles something about flying monkeys::"  
  
Lindz: "Hoopla!"  
  
Chel: "Hiyo!"  
  
Jenn: "Alright then…so lets get on w/ this fanfic-all!"  
  
***  
  
Sara and Lindz had just come from a wedding that their friends had invited them to. Sara and Lindz had been forced to be flower girls, thank god this wedding's dresses were black, and this pleased them both-them being very gothic.  
  
Sara and Lindz were now deciding to go to visit Chel-one of their friends, who had not been able to come to the wedding and they had as well had to deliver the bouquet to the one who had missed the throw of it, because Chel had been sick.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, while Sara and Lindz are driving, they talk. Lindsay is the one who is driving, and happens to forget something very important for long trips-and there is a flat tire. What is going to happen?  
  
Sara: "Won't it be long?"  
  
Lindz: "Yeah, but you better not start the car sing-along. That is just annoying and I wont allow it in my car. Hey, get out the Rocky Horror CD!"  
  
Sara: "Hold on…" Sara turns around and tries to get the CD. Finally she reaches it and pops it in.  
  
Lindz and Sara: "LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! *TAP TAP* LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"  
  
**BANG!**  
  
Sara: "What was the bang?!"  
  
Lindz: "We must have a blowout! Shit! I knew I should've gotten that spare tire fixed!"  
  
Sara: "::is about to speak::"  
  
Lindz: "Well you stay right here and I will go get some help."  
  
Sara: "Where will you go in the middle of no where?"  
  
Lindz: "Well, I did see a castle farther back. Maybe they have a telephone I could use!"  
  
Sara: "Alright, but I am coming with you."  
  
Lindz: "Oh, no, dahling." *lol* "There is no sense in both of us getting totally soaked."  
  
Sara: "I don't care-what if there is a killer and he tries to chop off my head?!"  
  
Lindz: "Good point. Come."  
  
They walk around the car, Lindz kicking the tire and then continuing to walk up the road. Minutes later they are in front of the castle, walking in when Sara reads the sign:  
  
"ENTER AT YOUR OWN…uh…RISK!"  
  
Sara continues walking. *Sry guys, because of how much of the lyrics I know…I could not fit in the songs. Sorry! The story and the plot is still there-even tho-lol Jandrea-'PWP?'*  
  
They get up to the castle when Sara has her doubts. She doesn't really think that the castle looks safe, and she's really cold and she just wants to go back to the car. Lindz thinks she can protect Sara from anything that comes…but even tho Lindz is really smart-she cannot.  
  
Sara: "Lets go back…I'm cold-and I'm just freaking scared!"  
  
Lindz: "Don't worry about it…we just need to use the phone!"  
  
Sara: "Do you even have money for the tow truck?"  
  
Lindz: "Oh shut up, Sara! Of course I…" ::feels around pocket.::  
  
Lindz: "Oh, shit! I left it in Betty's car when she drove off for the honeymoon! Crap we don't have any money!"  
  
Sara: "Well, lets just try and call…er…Andrea! She can help us!"  
  
Lindz: "IF they give us the phone."  
  
Sara: "Right."  
  
Lindz pushes hard on the doorbell as it has a monotone ring. A person with a hunchback answers the door. He announces:  
  
Riff Raff Character: "Hello."  
  
Lindz: "Hello! My name is Lindz! Here is my best online friend-Sara! I think we need to use your phone. Hey! You look just like Riff Raff from Rock,"  
  
Anthony: "you're wet."  
  
Sara: "Yes. It's raining."  
  
Anthony: "Oh."  
  
Anthony: "I think you better both…" *lighting* "Come inside…"  
  
Sara: "You are too kind."  
  
When they are inside, Sara tries to scold Br-I mean Lindz. Lindz just doesn't get what she is talking about-because Sara is saying that it is scary here. It may be, but they are really going to get the help they need! Not only that but they might just be foreigners!  
  
Sara: "Can't we please go back to the car…?"  
  
Lindz: "Listen, we will just wait around…this could just be a hunting lodge for rich weirdo's…"  
  
Anthony: ::closes doors hard::  
  
Lindz and Sara hear shouting and dancing and loud music when they are in there. They smile at the sight of a good time, but Sara asks.  
  
Sara: "Are you having…a party?"  
  
Anthony: "It's one of the master's affairs."  
  
Sara: "Oh, how lucky."  
  
Voice: "HE'S LUCKY…I'M LUCKY…WE'RE ALL LUCKY! HAHAHA!"  
  
A girl with brown hair that goes to the middle of her back slides off the stairs and onto the floor and gets badly hurt and then stands up.  
  
Girl: "I'm Magenta." *brushing herself off.*  
  
Anthony: "Don't be silly, Jenn."  
  
Jenn: "Dammit, Anthie-why didjoo have to ruin my fun?!"  
  
Anthony: "It's just fun!"  
  
Jenn: "So who are you to? Quite lovely to have nice visitors like yourselves…" ::sarcastically:: "More to clean up for me…WONDERFUL! PERFECT! SPLENDERFUL! SO HAPPY I WANT TO CRY MY FUCKIN' EYE BALLS OUT!"  
  
Sara is surprised by Jenn's meeting rudeness and jumps back in fear of Jenn's outburst.  
  
Anthony: "You will have to ignore Jenn…she must've taken her bitch pills today…"  
  
Jenn: "The more for you-bastard."  
  
Lindz: "O…k."  
  
Jenn: "Oh, do you want to go to the party?"  
  
Jenn pulls a lever and right where the floor plaster is, right where Lindz and Sara are standing disappears and they fall. Jenn and Anthie lock hands and jump down laughing their heads off. They all land in a little place where there are weird people dancing. They all do a certain dance singing:  
  
"LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!" They turn… "LETS DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"  
  
Sara and Lindz are there for the whole performance. Finally it ends and everyone faints.  
  
Sara to Lindz: "Say something…"  
  
Lindz: "Say!" *everyone lifts heads* "Does anyone know how to do the Helicopter? The latest break dance?!"  
  
Sara: "That WASN'T IT!"  
  
Jenn: "You should stay longer…"  
  
Anthony: "Yes…we don't get many guests…"  
  
Sara: "Hm…" ::sweetness turns to evil, turning to Lindz:: "WONDER WHY?!"  
  
Anthony and Jenn are walking forward to Sara and Lindz pushing them backwards until their backs are to the elevator in the main lobby of the castle.  
  
Sara: "LOOK, LINDZ CAN WE JUST GO BACK TO THE FRIGGIN CAR AND…DIE?!"  
  
Lindz: "I'm here-Sara! I can write a kick ass fanfic and I can as well save your ass from weird people who like…folkdance."  
  
Sara: "AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Lindz: "What?!" *turning around like Sara did.* Lindz almost faints but holds herself up to the sight of a person wearing white makeup over their face, with puffy black curly hair, and white pearls. It seems to be a man from his or it's voice. It has a big black cape.  
  
Person: "Hello. I am Michael."  
  
Michael: "I'M JUST A SWEET TRANSVESTITE!" **pulls off cape revealing corset and heavy metal tattoos.**  
  
Lindz drools, but when Sara looks, Lindz wipes it right away looking just as scared as her, but then as soon as Sara looks away she smiles and looks dreamily at a really hot guy! 


End file.
